English-Japanese
If you're a native Japanese speaker, please add the correct Japanese lettering after each translation. Even just a few words are appreciated. Every little bit helps. =Dictionary= Animal sounds Organized by animal name. ;bear : guo ;bird (small) : piyo-piyo (chicks peeping) :;bird (wings) :: ? ;cat (meow) : nyaa, nyan :;cat (angry) :: ? ;chicken : ? :;chicken (eating) :: ? :;chicken (rooster crow/call) :: ? ;cow : moo (elongated "oh") ;cricket : ? ;dog (friendly) : wan :;dog (angry) :: ? :;dog (hurt) :: ? ;donkey : ? ;duck : ? ;elephant : ? ;ferret : ? ;frog : Kero (Ribbit) ;goose : ? ;horse (from mouth) : hihin :;horse (hooves) :: ? ;lion : gao ;monkey : uki :;monkey (screaming) :: ? ;mouse : chu (unsure if this was referring to a mouse) ;parrot (no spoken words, please) : ? ;pig : buu, buhi ;snake (hiss from mouth) : ? :;snake (rattle snake) :: ? ;turkey : ? ;wolf (howling at the moon) : ? :;wolf (other) :: ? ---- ;Generic wild animal (mad) : ? ;Generic flying insect (bee, fly, wasp...) : ? Most sounds came from this page: Animal sounds, commands and names Body/mouth sounds A (body) ;ack : ge ;ahhh(male scream) : gyaaa, waaa ;applause : pachipachi B (body) ;barf : ueeeee" (unsure how the quotation mark changes it) ;blah blah (people talking) : perapera, zawa zawa(crowd) ;blargh (barf) : ueeeee" (unsure how the quotation mark changes it) ;blink : bachi, pachi ;blush : kaaaa C (body) ;clap clap : pachipachi ;clench : gu ;crying baby : hogya hogya, ogya ogya D (body) ;duhhh : boooo(elongated O) E (body) ;eek! : hiii (elongated "ee" sound) ;eep! : hiii (elongated "ee" sound) F (body) ;fart : Buuu (elongated U or "oo" sound) G (body) ;gah! : gyaaa ;gasp! : ha(small tsu) ;giggle : kusu ;glare (yes, soundless) : ki, ji ;growl (of stomach) : peko peko ;grumble (of stomach) : peko peko ;grunt (of effort) : hyoi ;gya! : gyaaa ;gulp : giku H (body) ;hrumph(lifting) : hyoi ;heart thump : doki, dokin, dokun, tokun(softly) ;hiccup : hiku ;heavy breathing (huffing) : hassu hassu (sometimes marked as hs) J (body) ;jerk (motion) : biku, bikun K (body) ;kiss : chu, muchu L (body) ;lick : pero M (body) ;meh (depressed) : shunnn (elongated n) ;murmur (of crowd) : zawa zawa N (body) ;nod : kokun O (body) ;ouch! : tsu/(small tsu) ;ow! : tsu/(small tsu) P (body) ;panting : haahaahaa ;pat : ton ;pat pat (dusting off hands) : panpan ;perk (alert look) : piku, pita(when stopping suddenly) ;phew! (relief) : hooo Q (body) R (body) ;running noises : tatatatata S (body) ;screech : kiii (elongated "eee") ;shiver : furufuru ;shriek : kyaaaa ;shuffle (of feet) : sutasuta ;sigh(romantic or tired) : fuuu (elongated U or "oo" sound) ;sigh (relief) : hooo ;slap : supan ;slurp : pero ;smack (dusting off hands) : panpan ;smooch : muchu ;sneak : koso ;sniff (smelling) : kunkun ;sniffle (snotty) : gusu ;sniffle (less snotty) : kusun ;squeeze : gu, gyu ;stomp : da ;struggling (to get away) : jita bata T (body) ;ta dah! : jaaan (elongated aw) ;thump (of heart) : doki, dokin, dokun, tokun(softly) U (body) ;umph (grunt of effort) : hyoi V (body) W (body) ;wahhh (crying baby) : hogya hogya ;whisper : boso, hiso X (body) Y (body) ;yay! : ? Z (body) Environmental sounds A (environment) B (environment) ;bam : ban ;beep : pi ;boom : don ;buzz : Buuu (elongated U or "oo" sound) ;bang : ban ;burning sound : gooo(elongated "oh" sound) C (environment) ;cha-ching! (money) : kachin ;clatter (light clatter) : karakara (からから)http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Cubone_(Pok%C3%A9mon)#Name_origin ;clatter (heavier clatter) : garagara (がらがら)http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Marowak_(Pok%C3%A9mon)#Name_origin ;click : kacha ;click (door closing) : patan ;clunk : gako ;crackle(burning noise) : gooo(elongated "oh" sound) ;crash : gashan, kashan D (environment) ;door closing : patan E (environment) F (environment) G (environment) ;gong sound : gaaan (elongated aw) H (environment) I (environment) J (environment) K (environment) ;ka-ching! (money) : kachin ;ka-thump (door closing) : patan ;knock knock : dandan, konkon L (environment) M (environment) N (environment) O (environment) P (environment) ;pat : ton ;poof : pon Q (environment) R (environment) ;rain : zaaa(elongated aw) ;rattle(falling apart) : boroboro ;ring (school bell) : kiiin, kooon, kaaan ;roar (of ocean or pouring rain) : zaaa (elongated aw) ;rustle : kasa S (environment) ;screech : kiii (elongated "eee") ;siren : fanfanfan ;slap : supan ;slash : za ;smack : doka ;snap : puchi ;sparkle : kirakira ;splash : suppon ;squeak : chu T (environment) ;thud : dosun ;tumble : koron U (environment) V (environment) W (environment) ;whistle : piii (elongated "eee") ;whoosh! : shu ;whoosh (sound of ocean) : zaaa(elongated aw) ;wobble wobble : yoroyoro ;woo-woo-woo (siren) : fanfanfan X (environment) Y (environment) Z (environment) =Other Resources= Japanese-English Page where most of these came from. category:sfx